August 17, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 but I've been sitting on the computer for the past two hours so I'll get it later I need to get up and walk around :P I'm going bye Lily: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Hetalia/America5_zpsa597b374.png 1:43 Flower1470 AMERICA IS BEAUTIFUL ooo and i mean the anime country, not the actual country 1:47 Dragonian King GOOD GRAVY my internet hates me today 1:47 Flower1470 ooo Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 1:48 Dragonian King you know that one fish in spongebob that goes "DEEEEEEEAUUUUUUUGH" thats how im feeling right now 1:48 Flower1470 :rofl: http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/95020906226/x 1:50 Dragonian King lol lily 2:06 Flower1470 yeah? im hunting for Orbital pictures 2:09 Dragonian King yay 2:16 Chrisgaff There we go, it kept crashing, idk why 2:16 Flower1470 "Yuma, I have seen you lose to a vending machine. Are you sure this is wise?" -Astral about Yuma dueling Orbital 2:17 Chrisgaff That time I closed it on accident -_- 2:18 Flower1470 ooo @Silly orbital is done 2:20 Dragonian King woohoo 2:21 Flower1470 Peep will take care of Michael's later I'll dig through my DM screenshots now 2:23 Dragonian King michael? how many names does lunch tray have 2:23 Flower1470 let's see Michael, Trey, III 2:24 Dragonian King geez 2:24 Flower1470 it runs in the family Byron/Tron/Vetrix Thomas/Quattro/IV Christopher/Quinton/V The Arclights are messed up 2:26 Dragonian King lol Metrix is dumbo he names his first kid "Five" his second kid "Four" and his third kid "Three" it actually matches 2:27 Flower1470 I never understood that, but I'm sure there's a meaning 2:27 Dragonian King it's because japan does everything backwards they should've given him two more kids so he could at least finish the set 2:28 Flower1470 I have creepy Yami, silly Yami, cool Yami, and funny Yami which do you want 2:28 Dragonian King cool yami is fine 2:29 Flower1470 Pharaoh Atem or Yami Yugi, btw? oh my cool Yami is low quality boo 2:30 Dragonian King oh 2:30 Flower1470 I have a neutral Yami that will have to do 2:30 Dragonian King can i see the other ones please thats good then yeah yami yugi 2:32 Flower1470 i uploaded it let me know if that's good enough 2:33 Dragonian King that will work orbital looks like he's attempting to be a yami imposter or something :P 2:33 Flower1470 ikr that jacket is similar Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 2:33 Flower1470 although e's just trying to intimidate Yuma he's* I only have a few pictures of Yugi do you need anything special? 2:35 Dragonian King no not really 2:36 Flower1470 I have a good one but his eyes are closed nyeh 2:38 Dragonian King Kaiba: AND THE CHAIR I NEED! *tosses picture out window* 2:39 Flower1470 LOL i got Yugi oh NO WHY DID I TAKE A PICTURE OF JOEY DYING 2:42 Dragonian King lol 2:42 Flower1470 joey is done 2:43 Dragonian King JOEY LOOKS SO WEIRD LOL Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 2:45 Flower1470 I have sassy Anzu, angry Anzu, neutral Anzu, excited Anzu, blushing Anzu, and surprised Anzu and by Anzu I mean Tea 2:46 Dragonian King surprise me 2:46 Flower1470 uuuuuuggggggghhhhhh FINE BE INDECISIVE 2:48 Dragonian King okay 2:49 Flower1470 Is Tea's too blurry? 2:51 Dragonian King yeah she almost looks like frankenstein in that pose lol 2:52 Flower1470 what's better quality: png or jpg? 2:53 Dragonian King png jpg is sorta grainy but it takes up less space so the wiki background is jpg :P 2:53 Flower1470 ah that makes sense alright did i fix the picture or is only half of it there 2:54 Dragonian King i only see her hair now 2:54 Flower1470 >:( what the heck happened sigh is that good or still too nasty 3:02 Dragonian King ehhhh 3:05 Flower1470 alright i got another 3:06 Dragonian King that's good 3:07 Flower1470 im not doing any more today lol https://40.media.tumblr.com/bc862587dad81ff5aebea75cb1033fc7/tumblr_n0c87pd4mD1rm1xcco7_400.jpg 3:14 Dragonian King lol 3:35 Flower1470 im going to be afk for a little while 3:36 Dragonian King ok 3:36 Flower1470 and JUST THEN I crash Could you get the chat log? 3:38 Dragonian King ok actually i lost a ton of it too because my internet was being dumbo (bawling) oh well i have more than you anyway :P maybe we can get chris to do it alright i logged some oft of it* 3:41 Flower1470 Seriously I knew I was going to lose it and was going to copy it before I left then Firefox decides to crash whatever ty afk 3:42 Dragonian King np Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:08 Flower1470 'ello again Silly 6:10 Dragonian King hi lily I AM THE CHEESE I AM THE BEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW I AM BETTER THAN BOTH THE BOLOGNA AND THE SALAMI COMBINED 6:22 Flower1470 (facepalm) 6:22 Dragonian King :D it was silent i had to do something (saywut) 6:22 Flower1470 lol 6:23 Dragonian King lily want to see a map of the sillys zexal world? 6:24 Flower1470 sure 6:25 Dragonian King okay i'll start drawing it Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:30 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:30 Dragonian King sup peep 6:33 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:34 Dragonian King File:Veryloosemapofzexalandrealworld.png everything is a lot more distanced than it looks but i didn't have enough room also that's not ALL of zexal that's just heartland :P brb 6:36 Flower1470 lol 6:47 Dragonian King back helloooo 7:50 Loving77 eeeeeeeeeee I'm bored and I just drew a really cute picture of chibi Italy so idk if I should upload some drawings to Task or not guyssssssssssssss 7:53 Flower1470 what 7:53 Loving77 I don't know if I should 7:53 Dragonian King peep i need a drawing of III not drawing i mean picture 7:53 Flower1470 lol but go draw III anyway Chibi III 7:53 Loving77 I can draw him :P Let me ask you guys this do you feel like seeing some art? do you feel like seeing cute art? like adorable art...? DO YOU WANT TO SEE PEEP ART 7:56 Flower1470 HECK YEAH ART YOUR ART YOUR CUTE ART BRING IT ON 7:56 Loving77 HOW ABOUT YOU SILLY???? I have a ton of cute art so I'll call this Peep Art: Cute Stuff 7:57 Dragonian King oh wait i have to catch up yeah i do :D am i still here? ok good 8:41 Flower1470 :P 8:44 Loving77 Okay posted it Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:46 Loving77 hi chris 8:46 Chrisgaff Hey guys 8:55 Loving77 boop 8:58 Flower1470 boop 8:59 Dragonian King hi chris dooq 9:01 Loving77 SILLY LOOK AT THE CUTE 9:02 Flower1470 NO DONT ITS TOO CUTE like this http://37.media.tumblr.com/f4e62ec4f72bd4c5d2b97064e37bbd19/tumblr_nah3ztrKA31rhavdko1_500.png 9:05 Loving77 aw lol 9:08 Chrisgaff :P 9:10 Loving77 CHRIS DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE CUTE? 9:12 Dragonian King I AM GOING TO GO SEE THE CUTE YAY YOU DREW CHESPIN i left you a like and a response 9:15 Chrisgaff Sure 9:17 Loving77 Here Chris: http://www.toontask.com/index.php/topic/140789-peep-art-cute-stuff/ psst Lily... want to know how to say "I love you" in Latin? :P 9:21 Dragonian King ...Contuitus? that's the only latin word i know so it must mean everything :D 9:21 Loving77 no 9:21 Flower1470 sure 9:22 Loving77 Actually Google translate was pretty off when I tried some of my Latin vocabulary words in it. Te amo. 9:23 Dragonian King how does three words is two words AHHHHHHH 9:24 Loving77 Latin Lesson Time with Peep 9:24 Dragonian King what's Whale in Latin 9:24 Loving77 idk yet 9:24 Dragonian King aww i wanted to say Happy Whale Week Peep in latin GOOGLE TRANSLATE HELP ME 9:24 Loving77 I've only been learning this for a few weeks now listen 9:25 Dragonian King Felix Suspendisse Tincidunt Contuitus that's probably way off 9:25 Loving77 probably The stem is "ama" 9:25 Dragonian King "Happy Cooking survey" is what i got when i put it back into english... 9:26 Chrisgaff That's cute pen. :D 9:26 Loving77 To tell what person it is 1st 2nd 3rd you need to look at the ending Ty So if there's an "o" at the end of "amo" then I'll know it's first person singular Amo = I love o = I ama = love If it's a "t" at the end I'll know it's second person singular amat ama = love t = you 9:29 Dragonian King latin is complicated O_O 9:29 Loving77 nah it's easy There's different ending too 9:29 Chrisgaff Hey Lil: o amat :P 9:30 Loving77 WRONG 9:30 Dragonian King BEEEEP BEEEEEP bEEEEEP *red light flashes* 9:30 Flower1470 lol 9:30 Loving77 -cough- The "o" is meant only to be on the ending no where else did I explain this good enough? :P 9:32 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1PKVvIcNZQ 9:33 Loving77 Actually Silly it does get complicated but it's easy to memorize 9:34 Chrisgaff imessedupitdoesn'tevenmatterlatiniscomplicatedanyways. 9:34 Dragonian King ^ 9:35 Loving77 Lily did I do good at explaining? I just like sharing stuff I learn it's fun :( 9:36 Flower1470 yes 9:36 Dragonian King lily i just realized today is the LAST DAY OF WHALE WEEK ALREADY!!!!! 9:37 Flower1470 D: 9:38 Dragonian King bob's calculations were way off too 9:38 Loving77 I'm going bye 9:38 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:40 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:41 Flower1470 ooo 9:43 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily 9:43 Flower1470 Bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:44 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014